Batman Beyond: Meet the Bat Family
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Terry was tossed back into the past. Meeting the original Bat Family would be something fun to do. Than he ends up realizing that he could change the past for the good. Besides the Old Man would find away to send him home. Right? Oh look a penny! They don't make those anymore!


Terry smacked into a building.

Well, the new Batman smacked into a building.

The suit had the ability to cling onto whatever he was climbing on so it was no surprise that he continued to stick to the side of the wall like a cartoon. For a whole minute he didn't move. First because it hurt even with the suit shock absorbers, second because that was just plain embarrassing for the Batman and third because he was waiting for Mr. Wayne's voice to blast through his ear telling him what an stupid thing to do.

Gotta give it to the Old Man thought. He really knew how to make sure you were alright. As he waited Terry wondered what kind of training he would be put through when he got back to the cave. However he was surprised when he didn't hear Bruce yelling at him for that stupid stun but in his defense Terry was pretty sure there wasn't a building here a few minutes ago.

Moaning in pain Terry detached himself from the wall before using his boosters and wings to float a few feet away from the building that hit him. Yes, it was all the building's fault because it shouldn't have been there.

Glaring at it for a few seconds Terry turned away to stare at the city. Something was really wrong here. Where was all the hover cars? Where was the tall biudlings, and where was Wayne Tower? Flying up higher Terry looked around.

This couldn't be Gotham.

No way.

He must have been knocked into another City.

Yeah that made sense.

Pressing his com link Terry flew around. "Batman to Cave. I have no idea where I am."

There was no response.

"Batman to Cave." Terry repeated before pausing. "Mr. Wayne? Hey, Bruce are you there?"

Nothing.

"Oh, come on, Old Man, please tell me you didn't fall asleep!" Terry groaned. "So, not fair. Alright I'll just fly home, no big deal."

With that in mind Terry picked up the speed heading out of the city when he came to a sign that said something that made him pause.

Leaving Gotham City.

"WHAT? Leaving Gotham?" Terry looked back at the city. "Oh no, I am so much trouble for this one…. But then again…" Terry grinned. "I can see the old man in action!"

The thought in mind Terry zipped back into Gotham before hiding in the shadows, but he was grinning excidtly. Gotham this old could only mean one thing. And he was going to see his Mentor/Father figure/actual Father in action.

Just had to stay out of sight. After all he wasn't going to be born for another forty years.

* * *

Batman landed on a building with Robin right behind him. They scanned the place looking for The Riddler. He left a clue somewhere around here. After a few seconds he found it. Robin let out a 'Tt' sound following him.

Once he picked up the clue and read it over Batman felt something watching him. However the emotion coming from whatever it was didn't seem threating and he swore it felt down right… happy? No, it must be a surprise attack.

Pretending he didn't notice he walked over to the side of the building. Robin however felt the presence and glared at a shadowing spot. He growled at it but nothing shifted. Robin yelled at whoever it was to show himself.

When he didn't Robin threw a batrang. Nothing popped out but Batman felt something move. He looked around as Robin shined a light on the spot only to see nothing there. Batman was pretty sure that Robin was both angry and embarrassed but something was watching them.

Jumping off the building to swing away he could feel whatever it was watching them. Following them. Something was wrong here. However he spotted the Riddler so first him than whatever was chasing him, than home.

Terry stayed invisible.

Of course Batman sensed him but luckily the cloaking keep them from seeing him. Robin threw a batrang at him and Terry jumped outta of the way. After that he flew after them watching them beat the Riddler. Well Riddler was kinda standing there and let Batman hit him, Something was wrong with the Riddler and Terry assumed this was around the time that the Riddler started to reform.

Still watching his Old Man was amazing.

Grinning like a fool Terry followed them for an hour watching them take down crimnals in the dead of night. Now he admitted even though this was every night stuff he couldn't help but feel admiration for his Old Man in his prime taking them down as if it was nothing. Like flipping threw pages. This was awesome and to think there used to be a whole Bat Family!

Wait.

Terry's grinned widened as he took off.

He had family to see!

* * *

Nightwing felt like something was following him. Taking out his batons he glared at nothing. "Show yourself."

Nothing happened but he could feel someone there.

Terry watched as Nightwinf searched for him. Terry was ready to see how Nightwing was. Even so much so that he had tracked the other young man to his loft. Terry just frowned at it. It was kinda of expensive and dind't look like he could afford it off a policeman's pay.

'Oh.' Terry thought before laughing silently to himself. 'Forgot that the Old Man was your dad too. Rich Ole Daddy Bats. Hey, wait how come I don't have a facny place? Come on, McGinnis stayed fcused.'

Nightwing looked and looked but couldn't find out who wax watching when someone landed in front of him. Now he wouldn't admit it but he scared him slightly. However the person was someone he knew and someone who wasn't exactly back into the family yet.

"Red Hood." Nightwing said putting his sticks away. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just be visiting?" Red Hood laughed before he leaned against the wall. "Actually I wanted to know if you were followed tonight."

"Uh, sorta. No one's there though."

Terry grinned.

"I felt like I was being watched and followed." Red Hood said taking off his helmet and showing he was wearing his red mask. "Have you heard from Baby Bird?"

"Not for a few days. He's off on Gotham with you know who."

"Seriously? What the hell, he really still thinks that Alvin Draper is his twin?!"

"Come on, Red, we've been over this before… after _that_ happened Red Robin and Malone act like their twins and besides I think it's good for both of them. And you used to get along with Rojo until…"

"DON'T!" Red Hood yelled at him. "You have no fucking right to talk about him!"

"Please, Jay… it… it wasn't you're fault what happened to Rojo…"

"Shut the hell up!" Red Hood stormed away. "It was my fault! No one can change that what happened to him was… was… you know what, I'm out of here. Go kill yourself, Golden Boy."

"Wait, Jay!"

Terry frowned before putting his head down. He remembered once when he was working on old cases and had asked about the Malone Family. The Old Man had told him the story. Of course it took a week of Terry bugging him and thank God his Old Man was old because he finally told him the story but he didn't say what happened after the events. Just that things changed.

Flying off Terry went to go hunt down Red Robin. He found him and found them at the Malone Penthouse. Red Robin and Alvin Draper where dressed in laze-around-the-house-clothes, and eating ice cream as they watched a movie.

"Wow." Terry whispered. "I knew they looked like twins but whoa,"

Inside Red Robin was just Tim Drake. He was and Alvin where leaning sideways with the giant tub of ice cream between them. Tim was watching the movie held asleep, Alvin was almost there when suddenly Tim jumped up looking at the window. Alvin toppled onto the ice cream having lost the support of another person.

"Hey!" Alvin whined.

"Who's there?!" Tim asked taking out his bo staff.

Alvin took out knives.

Terry titled his head. Where did that kid keep those knives. Of course he knew that they couldn't see him but what got Terry was when they both shouted.

"Big Daddy!"

Who was that? Oh look it was Matches Malone! Wait. What?

Terry sighed before taking off. He wanted to see Tim fighting.

Making his way back Terry decided he needed to sleep.

"Uh-oh." Terry sat down on a building. "How am I going to sleep if I'm not home? Darn."

Terry bright idea was to sneak into the Batcave and send a single home. First he would have to get into the cave. Shouldn't be too hard since the security was old compered to their new security. He manged to get in. After that he choose to wait on the giant Penny for a while until the cave was empty of the bats.

However Terry fell asleep on the Penny and had missed the chance. The only reason he knew this was because the sound of the Batmobile roaring to life and speeding out was there. Checking the time he blinked sleepily. It was eight am. Which meant the Batman must have left to deal with something bigger than the troubles of Gotham.

The next thing was food.

Terry was hungry but he was in a world where they still have paper money and coins. Sighing he left the cave trying figure out what he was going to eat. Although he could sneak some food, but Alfred was home and the Old Man always said that somehow always knew what was going on. That was out. Terry perked up as he knew where he could go and eat.

* * *

Dick Grayson stared in horror at the floating apple in his apartment.

He watched as the apple was eaten by an unknown ghost. The core than floated itself to the trash can. Than the fridge opened and the sub Dick had been saving. The sub seemed to turn on him quickly before it flew out the window.

Mouth still opened Dick walked over to the window closing it before hightailing it out of his loft and back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

"I'm telling you it was hunted!" Dick screamed as he followed Bruce around. "It was floating and the sub took off!"

Bruce was suffering from a headache from the Justice League meeting. At first the Dark Knight thought he was going to come and relax. He should have known better. Dick had come running out of nowhere the second he walked into the door screaming about a floating apple and a flying sub sandwich.

Alfred appeared with a glass of water and some pills seeming to know that Bruce was in for a long headache. Taking them gratefully Bruce sighed as he walked up the stairs with Dick right on his heels still talking his head off.

Jason suddenly came in through the window shouting that something was in his apartment and was eating a sub and was watching his tv and a ghost was flipping the channels. Bruce closed his eyes as he kept walking with the two right behind him shouting and yelling about said Ghost thing.

Bruce got to his study when Damian came yelling that his training equipment was training without him. That was all Dick and Jason needed to start shouting even louder about the ghost. Tim came running up to them. Bruce looked at his third son. He wasn't yelling or screaming but just looked at him with his eyes saying he had to show him something.

"Enough!" Bruce yelled at the other three before turning to Tim. "Let me guess… a ghost?"

"I think." Tim turned to lead them to his room. "Something's sleeping in my bed."

Bruce opened the door and the bed looked like someone was sleeping in it but no one could be seen. Walking over Bruce was on his alert. The others followed. Suddenly they all jumped when Bruce brought down his hand and something yelped.

"Okay I'm up!" A voice yelled. "Geez, you so… Uh-oh."

Bruce lunged at what felt like a body and pinned it to the bed.

"Noooo!" The voice yelled. "Please don't kill me, I'm not even born yet!"

"Who are you?" Bruce growled.

"Batman. Ouch! That hurt's Bruce, cut it out!" The voice screamed.

"What?" Bruce let up a bit. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Ugh," The voice said before a figure melted out of nowhere. "I'm Batman, I'm from the future, I need help getting home, I was hungry, than you weren't here so I was taking a nap, and now you're pinning me down like a rapist, and I need the bathroom."

Bruce let him up and watched as the so called Batman pulled off his cowl. "What year?"

"2075." The boy said and then leaned back onto the bed. "So, can you get me home?"

Less than an hour later Terry found himself locked up in the cave.

"Well, that wasn't very welcoming." Terry sighed.

* * *

**Re-watching**** all the Batman Beyond series. I enjoyed it alot 8D **


End file.
